


The Scarlet Letter Reference

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Disney, Kidnapping, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lancelot and Percival are kidnapped, singing, and escaping, at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarlet Letter Reference

Lancelot tapped at the two way mirror.

Percival closed his eyes and leaned back against the padded wall. God damn those assholes. God damn them all.

The taps got louder and louder, almost punches.

“It’s not gonna get us anywhere.” Percival had tried smashing it in with that one chair they had in the room. God knew why that and the bed were even there when the whole thing was padded and no one had popped by to give them food or water. The people keeping them clearly did not care enough to make the room comfortable. They hadn’t even put in listening devices.

Lancelot sat back down.

So why would they make the room padded and why would they add a goddamn bed and chair. They had to have a purpose and as so far, this was not an attempt to get them to kill each other. Percival huffed out a breath. They would have to eat soon and while he could feel that pack of breath mints still in his breast pocket, it would not keep them indefinitely.

And then, Lancelot was at the mirror again, tapping away at it, fucking again.

Fucking hell. This fucking guy. Percival was in here with this one of all the ones. Lancelot wasn’t as good as Lee Unwin, but Lee had go and get himself killed then and land Percival here with this particular Lancelot instead of Lee. The Lancelot Percival had wanted to take home and by fucked by rather spectacularly the first time they met, but had held out on the grounds that the man might possibly be his co-worker and that was unprofessional.

Then, of course, Lee Unwin dashed all his hopes of sleeping with the man.

That fucking grenade.  

“Stop tapping the glass.”

“No.”

“Stop.”

“There’s someone on the other side.”

“What makes you say that?”

Lancelot tugged at his sleeves, before shedding his jacket. “I don’t know if you paid attention, but I spent a lot of time in juvenile correctional.”

Percival snorted. “Yes. That is totally applicable now.”

God, his arms. His fucking arms were made for throwing men against walls and having his dirty way with them. Percival had never been one for bodice rippers, but this one could rip open his bodice anytime. No wonder Guinevere fell for Lancelot if hers was anything like his.

Lancelot braced his hands against the glass. He peered into it before grinning. “It really is.”

He settled down next to Percival wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  His lips brushed his partner’s ear. “That’s where I learned to recognize when someone is on the other side of the mirror.”

Percival let a brow flick up. “Is there?”

“Yes.” Lancelot bit his earlobe. “Two people. I assume they’re more than guards.”

“Hm… yes, they would do that.” Percival turns and brushes his cheek against Lancelot’s. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because, in juvie I learned one thing.” Lancelot pressed a kiss to his nose. “Annoy the shit out of them until you can get alone.”

Percival leaned forward. “Then what?”

“Escape.” Lancelot smirked, sitting up straighter and taking Percival’s hands. “I can show you the world.”

“What?” Oh god.

“Shining, shimmering, splendid.”

Percival did not want this.

“Tell me, agent, now when did you last let your heart decide?” The man had the gall to wink. FUCKING WINK.

“I can open your eyes,” he sang, standing up. “Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under…”

That fucking wink again.

“On a magic carpet ride.”

Percival dropped his head into his hands. Oh god, even an eyebrow wiggle. OH GOD.

“A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view.” He turned to Percival, hand extended. “No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.”

“No.”

Lancelot grinned. “Come on, love. If we’re gonna die, I wanna finally hear you sing.”

Percival rolled his eyes. “You sing enough for the both of us.”

Lancelot got down on one knee, a hand cupped around Percival’s slightly fluffy jaw. “I can’t do this without you.”

Percival stared into his bright blue eyes.

Fuck it.

“A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew.” Percival stood, dusting off his jacket. “But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.”

Lancelot’s pretty voice, which he will admit because he is perfectly secure that way, chimed in and “Now I'm in a whole new world with you!”

“Unbelievable sights.” Okay, so Lancelot was pretty fit. If he was going to be totally honest, the man was fucking fit, hot damn.

Lancelot grinned. “Indescribable feelings.”

“Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling.” He put his hands in his pockets, feeling the box of mints there. God, what would it be like grinding up against him? Inquiring minds, mostly Percival’s, wanted to know.

Lancelot’s hands trailed to his back pockets, sliding in and tugging him closer by the ass. “Through an endless diamond sky.”

Percival smirked. He could totally get with that program. Mm… the friction. “A whole new world.”

“Don't you dare close your eyes.” Lancelot pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Percival closed his eyes, relishing in the touch. Okay, so maybe, just maybe….

“A hundred thousand things to see.”

A kiss to his neck. “Hold your breath, it gets better.”

Percival caught Lancelot’s mouth, and felt around in his pocket for the button. “I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be.”

“A whole new world.” Lancelot grinned.

“Every turn a surprise.” Percival grinned back.

“With new horizons to pursue.” Right there. He had it in his hand.

He pressed a kiss to Lance’s nose. “Every moment red letter.”

Lance picked him up and swung him around. “I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare.”

“Let me share this whole new world with you.” Percival grinned.

“A whole new world.”

A sleight of hand.

“That's where we'll be.”

A piece of plastic stuck to glass.

“A thrilling chase.”

A button and a finger.

“A wondrous place.”

Lancelot kissed him and Percival sighed into it, tasting and tasting.

He pulled back, a small smile on his pink lips.

“For you and me.”

Then, they proceeded to blow up the fucking wall, kidnap a test tube baby, adopt said baby, and return to London to get shotgun married because Percival was raised Catholic and Lancelot wanted to get biblical with him as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such trash. lionhartwin.tumblr.com


End file.
